El primer beso
by Chelista Frustrada
Summary: Sealand es el único que no ha dado su primer beso. Por eso un día frió en un parque de Finlandia le pide un favor a Seborga, un beso.


**Notas de la cursi autora: Volví para traer un poco de cursilidades bien machotas, el SeboSea es un amor, y hay muy poco de ellos, siendo que son tan tiernos, y para mi, muy posible, no es tan popular como Seborga x Monaco o Letonia x Sealand. Pero sigue necesitando amor.**

**Advertencias: **"Shota", no muestra nada para mayores de edad o algo pervertido, pero no quiero gente arenosa. Shonen-ai. Cosas cursis.

**Pareja: **Seborga x Sealand.

**Disfruten el fic y si gustan pueden cooperar con algun review, necesito saber opiniones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*El primer beso*_

-Peter ¿estás seguro de esto?- Puede que sea la decimo octava vez que Salvatore pregunta lo mismo. Pero es que aun no lo puede creer.

-Si…- Peter responde un tanto enrabiado y sobre todo avergonzado, se estaba arrepintiendo un tanto, mas ya lo había dicho y no se iba a retractar.

-¿Y por que quieres que yo te bese?- Pregunto Salvatore, su rizo temblaba un poco y sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorear.

-¡Soy el único que no ha besado nunca a nadie! ¡Hasta Chipre ha besado a alguien!-

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Era un día lluvioso y las micronacion descansaban en una sala cercana a la que era la sala de reuniones de la sede de la ONU. Podían morir de aburrimiento encerrados. Hasta que, por curiosidad y amor a los chismes Hutt River se le ocurrió hacer una ronda de preguntas, que todos debían contestar. Se sentaron en un círculo y comenzaron a dialogar._

_Y la pregunta es -¿Cómo, cuándo y con quien fue su primer beso?- Las micronaciones más pequeñas se sonrojaron y de a poco todos comenzaron a responder impresionando a Sealand… ¿Todos había besado a alguien ya? Pero ¿Cuándo? Las micronaciones adolescentes como Hutt, Seborga y Molossia habían ya pasado por eso hace unas cuantas décadas. Y los más pequeños como Chipre, Ladonia, Kugelmugel y Wy hace unos cuantos años. Mientras Sealand nunca pensó en eso, jamás creyó que tener la necesidad de besar a alguien, muchas niñas humanas le atrajeron antes, pero nunca creyó querer besarlas… es más ¿Cómo se besa? Había visto muchas veces besos en películas, en series, a sus padres, o a algunas naciones. Pero no sabía que era besar a alguien ¿Cómo se sentía? Y cuando besas a alguien por primera vez ¿Qué haces luego? ¿Fingen que no paso nada? ¿Hablan de sus sentimientos? Incluso ¿había que estar enamorado para besar a una persona? ¿esa persona debía ser "especial"?_

_Interrumpiendo su carrera de preguntas se dio cuenta que era su momento de responder. Con la vergüenza corriendo por la sangre tuvo que admitirlo._

_-Nunca… he besado a nadie en toda mi vida- Y nadie lo creía._

_-¿Nunca?- Pregunto Wy dudosa._

_-¿Entonces no sales con Letonia?- Ladonia no lo creía ¿esos solo eran amigos? Oh, y él que casi le dice cuñado una vez._

_Sealand se desconcertó ¡Ellos son solo amigos! Nunca ha pensado en Letonia de otra manera que un amigo casi hermano mayor. Pero de todas maneras, no puede creer que sea el único de labios vírgenes aun. Es patético y tiene que remediarlo._

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Si la situación no fuera tan incómoda Seborga se reiría al recordar lo sucedido. Sealand es demasiado inocente aun, es adorable y tierno. No puede evitar mirar su rostro con detalle, su cara redondeada de niñito es encantadora, su nariz es muy pequeña, sus labios igual son pequeños y están rosados, seguramente por el frio de ese día en Finlandia. Son labios aparentemente muy delicados. Son diferentes a los que él ha besado, no son carnosos, son finos, no tienen esa apariencia sensualmente erótica de la boca femenina, si no que son puros, delicados. Si Seborga tuviera la habilidad de Feliciano en la pintura haría un gran cuadro de esos labios. Y no era solo sus labios, también eran sus ojos, del azul del agua, del mar donde pertenece. Tenía una delgadas pestañitas rubias que eran largas y no destacaban mucho por el color tan claro.

Reacciono cuando el pequeño desvió la mirada hacia el columpio del parque donde estaban, en un intento por evitar tanto contacto visual.

-Entonces lo harás, por favor. Eres el único con que haría esto- Peter sonaba un tanto triste porque todo parecía indicar que Salvatore no lo haría y que de paso su amistad se iría a la reverenda mierda.

Sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla helada y hacerlo voltear, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Salvatore.

-Lo hare- Dijo, el vapor salía de su boca, el frio se podía sentir de manera que no molestaba, no estaba acostumbrado al clima nórdico, pero su abrigo que llevaba puesto lo protegía del viento cortante.

Sealand parecía más nervioso que nunca, su gen tsundere le hacía querer arrancar de la banca en la que estaban sentados, no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar, en que debería pensar. –Dime, dime que debo de hacer- El castaño cobrizo estaba muy cerca suyo, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban formando un aire tibio que calentaba sus narices rojas.

-Cierra los ojos- Sonó como un ronroneo, que hizo que algo extraño invadiera el cuerpo del rubio, una extraña sensación, algo como la ansiedad, podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba un poco, cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que esa incomoda sensación se fuera pronto, ese extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, lo sentía hasta en la sangre.

Sintió la mano moverse por su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar, aumentando ese hormigueo. Tenía la impresión de que se iba acercando, sentía un pequeño calor acercársele.

Hasta que llego él momento.

Otra mano se posiciono en su mejilla libre. Y sus labios se unieron. Eran labios suaves. El contacto entre labios era tan cálido, era cómodo, embriagante.

El seborghini lo disfrutaba como nunca. Ningún beso se comparaba con este. Tan casto y humilde. Que sintió que era el primero. El más especial, con mucho sentimiento. Era como decir y recibir un mil de palabras de amor. Como ver una película cursi con alguien mientras compartes una manta. Todo el frio del momento parecía congelarse, su ser se inundaba con un tibio calor.

Peter no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, sentía que debía hacer algo con ellas, que solo apretaban su abrigo.

-Pon… tus manos… en mis hombros- Salvatore, se separo medio milímetro de su boca, acariciando con pequeños soplidos sus labios, el rubio ansioso por seguir con esto, mientras ese hormigueo le obligaba a juntar sus labios, rompió la pequeña distancia y obedeciendo subió sus manos hasta los hombros y los apretó.

Sintió los labios de Seborga jugar con los suyos, que se fueron abriendo de a poco. Cuando sintió la lengua contraria recorrer sus labios lentamente, de comisura a comisura se alarmo. El hormigueo se doblo y apretó un tanto sus piernas.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, pero pensaba que lo debido era responderle, así que con mucha timidez acerco la lengua a la del ojiverde.

Y el mencionado enloqueció ¡Le estaba respondiendo! Era definitivo que era el mejor beso de su vida. Muchas veces, aunque nunca lo admitirá, pensó en como seria probar los labios del menor, a que sabían, cuál era el sabor de su inocencia.

El ruido de las hojas mecidas por el viento adornaba la escena, y los pequeños suspiros débiles del ojiazul. Bajo una mano, acariciando su costado, hasta detenerse en su cintura, sobre el abrigo, entonces sintió un frio en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos sin parar el beso y miro hacia arriba, del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve fina y blanca. Alejo sus labios lentamente, admirando la cara sonrojada del pequeño y sus labios un tanto hinchados.

-Mira Sea, está nevando- Dijo tomando su mano. Peter abrió los ojos, mirando su mano entrelazada con la de su amigo, entrelazo sus dedos, antes de darle una sonrisa tímida para luego mirar los copos caer y adornar el parque completamente vacío, excepto por ellos.

-Te di tu primer beso- sonrió el ojiverde- y el segundo- Dijo haciendo memoria del pequeño intervalo de tiempo cuando Peter puso sus manos en sus hombros- También el tercero- Dijo robando un pequeño beso que apenas fue una caricia sorprendiendo al menor que se ruborizaba más aun –Y el cuarto- beso sus labios otra vez –y el quinto- todos los besos eran pequeños y rápidos –y el sexto- Le dio un beso un tanto más largo que los anteriores.

Entonces Peter cayó en la realidad, en lo que acababa de hacer _dio sus primeros besos_, con su amigo, con un chico, con Seborga, que era la persona más cálida que conocía, el único amigo que lo trataba sin desprecio o con un tanto de fastidio, el que si escuchaba sus quejas y que _le concedió un gran favor._

Soltó su mano para sorpresa del mayor y lo abrazo casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, abrazando su cintura con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… muchas gracias Sebo- Lloriqueaba un poco, sintiéndose un egoísta, por nunca haberle agradecido tanto, mientras lo abrazaba se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de soltarlo y de nunca más volverlo a abrazar.

Las manos de Seborga le acariciaban la cabeza y la espalda. Era el ser más adorable del mundo. La futura nación más linda de todas. Era un niño, su niño. Sonrojado, caprichoso e infantil, pero era suyo. Y qué bueno que su niño estuviera abrazando su pecho, porque de otra manera vería la curvatura en forma de corazón de su rizo


End file.
